No Other Place 2
by OhThoseEyes
Summary: Ali returns to Egypt after almost 20 years. What will happen when she sees Ardeth for the first time? Will she find out why she was sent away? Reading No Other Place is not totally necessary to understand the story, but it will most definitely help
1. Chapter 1

Alysha "Ali" Duncan Wentworth stood on the deck of the Egyptian Star watching as the port of Cairo grew closer by the minute.

She was so lost in her thoughts she did not hear her daughter Elizabeth approach.

"Mother…Mother" Elizabeth said touching Ali's arm bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts, I guess" Ali said taking Elizabeth's hand.

"It's alright Mother. Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked, taking in the odd look on Ali's face.

"Nervous and excited" Ali said smiling a small smile.

Elizabeth nodded and then added as she watched her brother Jonathan and her Aunt Caroline and Uncle Peter approach "I think we are going to be docking very soon"

Ali nodded and turned to speak to her family, her voice rather low so only they could hear "Remember everyone, Mr. Sayed from the Museum will be meeting us and we are here as patrons of the Museum."

Everyone nodded and then Ali continued "He will take us to the hotel where we will stay and he will tell us about the rest of our stay in Cairo".

Just as Ali finished they heard "All ashore" and they made their way to disembark.

As they stepped onto the dock, Ali began to search the crowd. That's when she heard Jonathan say "There, there he is".

Ali looked in the direction Jonathan was pointing and saw a well-dressed man holding a sign saying "Wentworth".

As they walked up to him he spoke "Mrs Wentworth?" Ali nodded and he spoke again "I am Mr Sayed."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Sayed." Turning, she then introduced him to her family.

Afterward he motioned to the 2 men with him and they took Ali's family luggage and moved it to one of the waiting cars. He then directed Ali and her family to another car.

Arriving at the hotel they made their way up to the suite that would be Ali and her family's rooms.

After the men brought in the luggage and left Mr. Sayed turned to Ali and bowed "My lady it is my honor to serve you and your family, while you are here".

Ali smiled "Thank you Mr. Sayed"

They then went about discussing the plans for their time in Cairo.

As Mr. Sayed prepared to leave he bowed again. "Again My Lady, it is my great honor to assist you."

Ali smiled "Thank you and we will see you after breakfast in the morning."

"Yes, My Lady. Please remember they are expecting you in the private dining room tonight at 7pm". And with that he was gone

The next day and half went by quickly for Ali and her family. The following morning Mr. Sayed took them on a tour of the museum and then around the city. That evening they attended a Gala at the Museum where Ali made a donation in her late husband John's name.

Even though they arrived at their hotel late that night they knew they would have to be up early the next morning, as they were to meet Mr. Sayed in the private dining room at 6 a.m.

That next morning as they were finishing their breakfast Mr. Sayed entered the dining room.

Good morning my….Ma'am" he corrected himself.

"Good morning Mr. Sayed"

He sat down and lowered his voice a bit "I have sent the men up to get your bags as we discussed. They will take them to the stables."

"Thank you Mr. Sayed." Looking around the table and see that her family was finished with their breakfast she added "I believe we are ready to depart"

A few moments later they were in a car headed across town toward the stables.

As they arrived Mr. Sayed directed them toward the back of the stable.

Reaching the back he said "Just a moment. Let me make sure everything is ready for you".

Moments later Mr. Sayed returned "Please follow me"

They made their way through the back doors of the stable. As they turned the corner Ali stopped. There in front of her were 2 Medjai.

She instantly knew neither were Ardeth, but still seeing a Medjai after twenty years was almost unreal.

She was even more surprised when one of them took down their veil. "Oh my gosh, Ahmed!" She almost cried.

"Hello My Lady" then noting the smirk on Ali's face he adds "Ali" with a grin.

Without thinking Ali stepped forward and hugged him. Stepping back she blushed and Ahmed smiled. Nervously she added "Let me introduce you to my family. Turning she said "This is my daughter Elizabeth, my son Jonathan and my brother in law and sister in law Peter and Caroline."

"It is very nice to me you" Ahmed said then added "Let me introduce you to my son, Jahar".

The other Medjai stepped forward and took down his veil and said in a bit more heavily accented English "Hello everyone"

Ali just happened to notice Elizabeth's face as Jahar spoke and she smiled. She also noticed that Jahar's eyes lingered on Elizabeth a bit longer than the rest. Finally looking at Ali he reached out his hand and as they shook hands he said "It is an honor to finally meet you My Lady"

Ali smiled 'It's good to meet you"

Ahmed spoke up "We should leave so to get to the village before the noon sun". He then turned to his horse and when he turned back around he had a pile of dark clothing. Looking at Ali he said "I believe you wanted to wear these"

Ali nodded "Yes I think it would be best". Taking the robes and turban material she helped her family dress. A few moments later they were ready to depart. Ahmed aided Ali onto her horse, as Peter helped Caroline. Before Jonathan could help his sister Elizabeth, Jahar and said "May I help you Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded.

Moments later, the caravan that included Ali and her family, Ahmed and Jahar and several more Medjai, were headed out across the desert to the village Ali thought she would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later Ahmed fell back to talk to Ali "We will be at the Oasis soon. We can stop and then we will have a couple of more hours to ride."

"That would be wonderful "

A bit later they stopped refilled their canteens, stretched a bit and then climbed back on their horses to finish the ride.

As they left the Oasis, Elizabeth asked her mother "Are you getting nervous?"

"Yes, actually I am" Ali said smiling at her daughter.

A bit later Ali knew they were getting close. How she knew she wasn't sure. But within minutes, just over the next dune… there it was.

Elizabeth let out a gasp and then said "Oh Mother. It's beautiful"

Ali felt so many emotions looking down at the village that had been her home so many years ago.

Then they were at the gates. Slowly they opened and Ahmen, then Ali and her family, and the rest of the Medjai entered.

Villagers lined the streets, many of them yelling " _My Lady, My Lady_ ".

Ali waved to them as they made their way down the street. Finally coming to a stop Ahmen turned to Ali "We will stop here My Lady. I believe there is someone you will want to see".

Ali nodded and she and her family dismounted. Looking into the crowd she saw very familiar face.

"Basel" Ali cried and instantly ran to the old lady. Basel threw her arms open, hugging Ali tightly. " _My child..my darling Ali_ " Pulling back with tears rolling down her cheeks "I thought I would not live long enough to see you again"

Through her own tears Ali said "Oh Basel. I sometimes wondered too"

After another hug Ali pulled back and looking at the old women she said "Oh I need to introduce you to me family"

Looking back and realizing they were right behind her she introduced them to Basel. After the introductions it was Elizabeth that spoke "Oh Basel, I'm so glad to meet you. Mother has told us so much about you!"

"Ah, my child I hope that is good". Everyone chuckled, and then Basel added "Let us make our way to my home and get you settled."

Ahmed spoke up "We will get their luggage to your home Basel"

"Thank you Ahmed"

Making their way through the village, they were stopped many times with Villagers calling " _My Lady_ "

Ali stopped every time and greeted them.

Finally making it back to her home, Basel opened the door and ushered Ali's family in. Ahmed and Jahar brought their luggage in and turned to leave.

Ali stopped them "Ahmed, I can't tell you what it means to me that you were the one that met us in Cairo."

Ahmed smiled "It was my honor and privilege Ali. Ardeth thought it would make you feel safer and I agreed."

The rest of her family came up and thanked both men. Elizabeth lingering in front of Jahar. He smiled at her, she blushed and finally got out a quiet "Thank you".

With that the men left and Basel spoke "I can not tell you what it means to me to have you here. You have made a very old women very happy"

It was Peter that spoke "Basel , it is our honor to be here. Ali has told us so much about you and your village. It is wonderful to finally see it in person"

"Well then" Basel said "Let's get you settled. Bring your luggage and I'll show you to your rooms."

As they made their way down the hall Basel spoke "I hope you don't mind Peter and Caroline, but I have the ladies in this room and Peter and Jonathan in this room"

"That is perfectly fine Basel. Thank you so much for your hospitality" Caroline said.

Basel smiled "I'll give you a bit to put your things away and then if you like we can have a light afternoon meal"

"That would be wonderful" Ali said. Basel nodded and then said "Ali, can I speak to you for just a moment"

Ali nodded and followed Basel back up the hall.

"I'm sure you are wondering where Ardeth is?"

Ali nodded

"He wanted to be here to meet you. But he was held up at the 10th village. He went there with every intention of being back in time. But just this morning he sent word back he would not be here in time. But he will be here in time for the evening meal" Basel stopped and then added "He wanted me to pass along his apologize for not being here"

Ali smiled a small smile "Its okay. Maybe it's better this way"

Basel nodded "I know it will be different and a bit hard perhaps on both of you. Although I hope sometimes during your visit the two of you will find time to talk."

Ali nodded "I truly hope so."

"Ali, when you do, could you remember something for me?"

Ali was puzzled "Of course Basel "

"My dear just remember that it will be as hard for Ardeth to talk about what happened as it will be for you. Maybe a bit harder. He will have to bare his soul and he's not use to being that open. I know you were hurt terribly, but he was too"

Ali thought for a moment and then said "I will remember that Basel. I promise"

Basel patted Ali's check. I know you will my dear. Now why don't you get settled and then we can have a small meal"

"Thank you Basel. For everything. I truly can't express what it means to be back here."

After sharing a midday meal with Ali and her family Basel told them about the history of the village and stories of things that happened while Ali was there and of things that happened after her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon, Basel took note of the time and so preparation for the evening meal began.

Elizabeth could smell the wonderful scent coming from kitchen. "Oh Basel that smells wonderful"

Basel laughed "It's your Mother's favorite stew"

That brought a smile to Ali's face. "Yes Basel made it many times when I was here"

The women were finishing up as Ali sat down a soup bowl on the table. Just then there was a quiet knock at the door. The door opened quickly, flooding the room with the late afternoon sun. As Ali turned toward it, the bright light masked the person's identity. Just as quickly, the door closed and there just a few feet away from her stood Ardeth.

Ali let out a small "oh" taking in the fact that Ardeth was just a few feet from her. She could instantly smell the scents that she so associated with him…. Sand and vanilla. She tried to take in the sight of him. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She smiled to herself noting the gray that was now gracing his temples and trailing down his mustache into his goatee. Looking back up into his dark, dark eyes she was overwhelmed by a million emotions. Emotions she had held at bay for 20 years. 20 years of suppressing the passion, the want, the need, the love and the pain. Pain of losing their son, pain of being sent away and never knowing why, the pain of thinking Ardeth hated her and simply no longer wanted her.

Ardeth stood staring at Ali. She was finally there…in front of him. He wanted to step forward and take her into his arms and yet he wanted to keep her there in front of him so he could take in her beauty. She had not changed in 20 years. Her beautiful porcelain skin, her waves of auburn hair. He watched as so many emotions played across her face as she looked back at him. The last one pulled at his very heart. It was one of pain, pain he knew he had caused.

Finally, he came back to the present and found his voice "Hello Ali".

His voice. His voice. Shaking her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts she replied "Hello Ardeth"

'I hope your trip went well" He said smiling down at Ali.

She nodded "It did. Thank you for sending Ahmed".

"You are very welcome. I thought it would be nice for you to see a familiar face"

"It was" Realizing her family was now standing behind her, Ali added "Let me introduce you to my family." Turning a bit she said "This is my daughter Elizabeth, my son Jonathan, my sister-in-law Caroline and my brother-in-law Peter. Everyone this is Ardeth".

Everyone bowed to Ardeth and he spoke "Please do not bow. It is very nice to finally meet you". Then reaching out he shook Peter's hand. Peter spoke "It is good to finally meet you as well". Ardeth then greets the others. As he finished he found himself in front of Ali again. Again they looked into each other's eyes and again Ardeth could see a million emotions in Ali's beautiful hazel eyes. This time though he saw something new. He watched as a mask came over her face as if she was closing out the emotions. Watching this happen hurt Ardeth and brought about a feeling of dread. He had hoped that possibly he and Ali could talk. That he could explain what had happened.

Basel speaking brought him out of his thoughts "Well now that you're here Grandson, let us eat".

Ardeth turned to his Grandmother, "Of course _Grandmother_."

As Ardeth sat down at the head of the table Basel ladled out stew into a bowl. Without thinking Ali took the bowl and set it in front of him. Looking up he smiled a small smile and quietly said "Thank you ". Ali blushed and just nodded. She then passed bowls to everyone else.

As she sat down Basel looked to Ardeth and asked "Ardeth, how were your meetings?"

"They were good, Grandmother"

"Did you get everything settled?"

"Yes, it was quite a bit of work, but it is settled"

Ali spoke "What was going on?" then adding "If it's alright to ask"

Ardeth turned to her "Of course. Do you remember Batek?" Ali nodded and he continued, looking at everyone else "He was the leader of the tenth tribe for many years". Then looking back to Ali "He passed away about 6 months ago and well there were some issues between his two sons as to who would take his place".

"Why would there be issues? Shouldn't it be his eldest son?" Ali questioned.

"Yes normally. But, his eldest son Tamar, had actually left the village for several years. He came back when he received word of his father's declining health"

"Oh". Ali said very surprised. "Why did he leave?" Then looking at her family "It is very unusual for Medjai to leave their villages"

Ardeth nodded at her statement and then added "Actually, he had been in Ciaro for some time at my request. We were trying to stop a flow of artifacts from several sites. While he was there, he fell in love with an English woman who worked at the museum. His father did not approve so he stayed in Cairo"

Another oh left Ali's lips. "What happened with their relationship when he returned to his village?"

"That was actually another bit of contention I dealt with. She stayed in Cairo, but once Batek had passed Tamar had her come to the village. Most in the village were fine with her, but as you can imagine there were several older members that didn't think she would make a good wife for their leader. In fact those same people thought that Tamar should not be the leader at all. They thought his younger brother Simid should be."

The similarity of Batek's story to Ardeth and Ali's was not lost on anyone. It was Basel that spoke "I am assuming Grandson that you pointed out the obvious?"

A sly grin played across Ardeth's face. "Yes, _Grandmother_ I did"

"And did that change their minds"

"It opened up much need negotiations" he said then chuckled. He then added more seriously "It was finally decided that Tamar would lead the village and Simid would lead the warriors".

Elizabeth spoke up "Were Tamar and his lady friend able to stay together?"

Ardeth smiled "Yes, Tamar and Sarah will be married soon"

Finally, Ali spoke "Well I'm glad you were able to straighten everything out for them"

Ardeth nodded and then stood "I know you must be tired after your travel, so I will take my leave."

"Ardeth, will you be by for the morning meal tomorrow?"

"Yes, Grandmother. I thought that if they would like, Peter and Jonathan might make my rounds with me. I need to visit the Ferrier tomorrow, and if I remember correctly, Ali wrote that you own horses."

Peter spoke "That would be wonderful. I would love to see more of the beautiful animals we rode today"

"Very well then we will go after eating"

Basel spoke up "That sounds wonderful Ardeth. Ladies I thought we might, perhaps, visit Aren. She does the most beautiful embroidery."

"Yes, please" Elizabeth said.

Everyone laughed and Ardeth said "Then I take my leave. I'm glad your trip was pleasurable and I will see everyone in the morning. There was a round of "thank yous and good nights, then Ardeth spoke again "Ali may I speak to you for a moment?"

Ali nodded and rose from the table. She made her way to the door, Ardeth opened it for her and then he followed her outside shutting the door behind him.

They stood staring at each other for several moments, finally Ardeth spoke "I am very glad you, and your family are finally here"

"Thank you. It's good to finally be here".

For another moment neither spoke. Ardeth drew a long breathe. He hated feeling unsure; he was not use to that feeling. He recalled as he earlier watched Ali put up a mask, but he had to ask. "I had hoped we would be able to talk while you are here".

Knowing what he meant Ali nodded "I had hoped we could also".

"Good" he stopped then added "There is much I want to try to explain"

Again Ali nodded. She was fighting to control her emotions.

Ardeth watched and it hurt his heart.

"Would tomorrow night be acceptable?" He needed to tell her. Being near her, he needed to tell her.

"Yes, I would like that"

"Good. Then tomorrow night after the evening meal we will talk. I should take my leave and let you get some rest"

"Good night Ardeth" she said. She so badly wanted to hug him, and yet she was so unsure of it all.

"Good night Ali". He wanted to take her in his arms. But he could not. He turned to leave and Ali reached out and took his hand. He turned back to her. She looked so small and vulnerable.

"Thank you Ardeth for allowing us to come to the village. And well, I'm glad we are going to talk"

Ardeth smiled down at her. "This was your home Ali and I too am glad that we are going to talk. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning"

"You sleep well too."

With that she let go of his hand and turned to open the door.

He watched as she made her way back into his Grandmother's home. He was an emotional mess. He would never allow anyone, other than Ali, to see that. But as he made his way back to his home, he struggled with everything that had happened between them.

Ali closed the door behind her, so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Basel walk toward her.

"Ali, my dear"

"I'm sorry, Basel" Ali said shaking her head.

"It's alright, my dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Basel I'm fine." Knowing what Basel was referring to she added "We are going to talk tomorrow night after the evening meal"

"I am very glad"

"I am too Basel, and nervous, but I know we need to talk". She then added "and I will remember what you said, I promise"

Basel hugged Ali "I know you will child. Now you should retire for the night as I am sure you are tired. The rest just retired."

"I am tired." Ali hugged Basel again "Thank you, I can't tell you what it means to me to be back"

"My dear, it is I that should be I thanking you. You made this old woman very happy"

Ali shook her head and kissed Basel's cheek and made her way down the hall.

As she entered the bedroom, Elizabeth and Caroline stopped talking. Ali smiled "Alright, what were you talking about". As she said it she chuckled.

Elizabeth blushed but Caroline answered "Well, of course we were talking about Ardeth".

Ali smiled "And what were you saying?"

"Well, you had always said that he was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. Honestly, I always wondered why you described him that way. But, seeing him tonight, I totally understand." As she finished she smiled.

Elizabeth then spoke up "He is very handsome Mother".

Ali smiled "Yes, he is. I especially like the white that is now at his temples and in his beard"

Elizabeth then asked "If it alright to ask Mother did your talk go well?"

Ali slipped her nightgown over her head, stopped then said "Of course my dear and yes it went well. We are going to talk tomorrow night….about what happened".

"Oh, Mother I'm very glad. I know you have wanted that"

Lying down Ali said "Yes, my dear I have. We should probably get some rest as we will busy day tomorrow"

They said their good nights and then Ali was left to her thoughts.

She was back. And maybe tomorrow she would find some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went by quickly.

After the men went on rounds with Ardeth and the women had visited Aren they gathered back at Basel home.

They ate and talked about their day. As they finished, Ardeth stood and looked at Ali.

"Would you walk with me?" Ardeth asked

Ali nodded

She turned to speak to Basel , but before she could, Basel smiled and said "We will see you both for the morning meal"

As they made their way through the now quiet village, Ardeth told her about the families living in the homes they passed. Many she knew from before and it was good to hear how they were doing.

A few minutes later they arrived at Ardeth's home. Ardeth looked at Ali "Would it be alright to stop and talk?"

Ali nodded her head.

Ardeth opened the door to his home and made his way in to light the lantern.

As the light filled the room Ali stepped across the threshold and stopped. It had been 20 years since she left their home. She looked around the room, almost frantically, trying to see everything. Everything was just like it was all those years ago. That's when her eyes went to where the bed sat and the area across from it under the window, the area where Rashel's baby bed had been. Now there was a seating area with pillows and throws.

Ardeth turned and saw the look on Ali's face. He followed her gaze and it broke his heart.

He stepped up to her. "Ali?"

Ali shook her head "I'm sorry, Ardeth."

He nodded and sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit down.

He looked at her and saw the sadness, the almost overwhelmed look on her face. "Are you sure you want to talk here?"

"Yes, Ardeth. I'm fine" she said smiling a small smile.

He nodded.

Neither knew what to say. Ardeth drew a ragged breathe and ran his hand through his hair. "This is as hard as I always imagined it would be"

Ali started to say "Ardeth, we don't have…." But Ardeth stopped her.

"Ali, I owe you an explanation. An explanation of what happened all those years ago."

Ali remembered what Basel had said to her and then she spoke "I would like that and ….well…. I will listen and try to understand….."

Ardeth stood and started to walk around his home. He had no idea where to start.

"I will try to explain why I sent you away. I do not know if it will make sense now, but I will tell you what I was thinking"

Before Ali could answer he started talking again. "2 days after Rashel's pyre… he stopped and drew another ragged breathe…. I received information…information that I could not believe. When I realized it was true…. I had to act immediately. I had to keep it from happening again. "

He stopped. He wasn't sure he could continue.

Ali watched him. A thousand emotions played across his face. She spoke quietly "Ardeth, what information? What did you find out?"

Could he actually say the words "I found out….I found out that Rashel did not simply die…. He was …. ". He stopped and turned to look at her. "Ali, he was murdered."

Ali's mind went numb. Murdered? Their baby had been murdered. She felt the tears sting the corner of her eyes and then fall down her cheeks. Ardeth sat down beside her and took her hands. She shook her head but never looked up; she just stared at their hands and simply said "why?"

"To get back at me"

Ardeth stood, started to pace again and then continued "There was a family that had always seemed to try to cause issues for my family. It actually went back several generations but during my Father's time it came to a head and Moszel tried to take control of this village. It ended badly with him and his sons being exiled from all the tribes.

"Of course they still had family members in several of the villages including this one but there had not been any other problems until ….well until they decided to get even with me."

"But why then Ardeth"

Ardeth knew that it would hurt Ali to hear the reason but she needed to understand.

"They hated that I had married outside our kind. That our future leader would not be of pure blood"

Ali was stunned. "They murdered our son, because of me.. because I'm not Medjai?" She said it so quietly it was hard for Ardeth to hear.

He nodded his head and then said "They hated my family, and hated me for what I had done by marrying you, but they knew they could not fight me outright, but if they killed my family then they assumed I would be vulnerable. That's when I realized I had to get you away from here. They had killed our son and you would be next"

Ali was trying to take it all in and it didn't make any sense. Finally she said "So you sent me away to protect me?"

Ardeth nodded "I had failed our son but I could not let it happen again. I could not fail you too". He turned and looked out the window.

"Ardeth" Ali said but he continued to look out the window. So she stood and made her way to him. She stopped beside him and touched his sleeve. But he didn't look to her. So she then stepped in front of him.

"Ardeth, please look at me"

Finally he looked down at her and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. It hurt her heart to see him like that. "Why do you say you failed us? How would you have known that after all those years, Mozsel's family would do that?"

"It's my place to know" he said looking back out the window "I had promised to keep you safe and our family. I'm the leader of my people. I failed to keep you, our son and our people safe. I let someone murder our son right in front of us.

By the end he was almost growling out the words. Ali knew he was not mad at her, he was mad at himself. But his logic wasn't right. He had turned to move away but she reached out for his arm. He stopped, but did not look back at Ali.

"Ardeth, I know because of your position you think you should know everything and be able to control it all. And I know most of your people including me see you as a God, BUT… you are only human. How would you have known? How would you have stopped it?"

Again almost growling he said in a low deep voice "It was my place and I failed"

Again Ali stepped in front of him. She reached out and took his hands "No you did not fail us. Something horrible happened and you did what you needed to do. BUT you did not fail us."

He looked down at her "I should" …..

"No, you had no way of knowing. It breaks my heart to know our son was murdered, but it hurts me more to think you carried that guilt with you. "

Ardeth shook his head and closed his eyes, still holding her hands he said "You should hate me"

"I did for a while. I had no clue what had happened. I thought you hated me because of what happened. I thought you blamed me."

"I'm sorry you had to think that, but I knew if I told you, you would have wanted to stay and I couldn't take that chance. In my mind I thought if everyone including you thought I hated you, maybe you would be safe. You could make it back to America without them following you."

"So I sent you away". He stopped and looked at Ali, "In my crazed mind it was the only way to keep you safe. I did send 2 Medjai on the ship with you though."

"You did?"

Ardeth nodded then said "Let's sit down and I'll tell you the rest"

They made their way to the cushions and he continued. "I had them follow you to make sure you made it back safely. The day the ship sailed I knew you were safe. So I took several of my men and went after Moszel. I found him and several of his men. I made sure I knew exactly what had happened before I murdered them."

Ali knew Ardeth would have made them pay dearly with their lives and didn't need the details.

Ardeth continued "I found out they poisoned him. They poisoned him at the festival right before he died"

"After I had taken care of them I made my way back here. It had been 2 weeks since you left. I walked into this house and the silence was deafening. You were gone and our son was gone." He stopped not being able to continue.

"Oh Ardeth" Ali whispered not being able to hold back her tears. Yes, he had hurt her by sending her away, more than she ever thought she could hurt. But to see him now, she knew he had only did what he thought was right.

Ardeth reached out and wiped away her tears. "You have been through so much; I just wish I had been able to protect you without making you think I hated you."

"I know. "

For several moments both just sat there looking into each other's eyes.

Finally Ali spoke "Thank you for explaining it all to me. I know it was hard. But knowing now that you did it to protect me…well it explains so much" As she finished she smiled a small smile.

Ardeth smiled a small smile back in return. "You're very welcome. I never hated you, far from it. When Rashel died part of me died with him and the rest died the day I stood there and watched you leave, but being able to explain it to you makes that pain seem a bit less."

Again they sat just looking at each other. As if being drawn to each other they both leaned toward one another and slowly and softly their lips met.

The kiss was tinged with so many things. Passion, compassion, want, sadness, longing and so many other things. Ardeth finally pulled back and looked at Ali. She smiled this time a much happier, brighter smile.

Ardeth pulled her back to him and kissed her again. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Ardeth gently pushed her body back into the cushions.

Touching her face he spoke in Arabic " _My beautiful_ Ali". She blushed and ran her fingers along his jaw line, feeling his goatee under her touch.

He had longed for 20 years to feel her touch again. 20 years to feel her beautiful body and her reaction to his touch.

Ardeth stood and held out his hand to Ali. She took it and was pulled into his arms. This time the kiss was more passionate, both could feel the electricity, the need they both had.

But, wanting this moment to last Ardeth pulled back. Ali looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"I want this moment to last _my love_. I have waited 20 years to hold you again."

Ali shook her head and Ardeth grinned. She loved seeing his beautiful smile. She reached out and again ran her hand down the side of his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation she was creating.

She then reached up ran her hands through his hair at his temples. "I love the gray here and here "she said as she then touched his goatee. Ardeth chuckled "I am glad you approve"

Ardeth moved his head and kissed Ali's hand. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips. Ali responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Again the kiss became more passionate. This time Ardeth broke the kiss by reaching for Ali's tunic. As if telling him she wanted that too she held her arms up in the air and soon was standing naked before him.

He pulled her to him, growling in her ear " _My beautiful, beautiful_ Ali". He kissed her hard and then gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. He quickly disrobed and lay down beside her.

He needed to touch her every inch of her and he could tell she felt the same way.

They spent a long time touching and exploring each other again. Finally it was Ali that said "Please"

Ardeth knew what she wanted but still looked at her to make sure. Ali nodded and he moved to enter her.

She gasped as he did. He immediately stopped "I hurt you"

"No it's fine" she said but he could hear it in her voice. So he kissed her face, her neck, taking his time to not hurt her again. Finally Ali started moving against him.

Allah, he needed her. He struggled to take it slow, he wanted this to last. But he needed her.

Ali's reached up and entangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer into a passionate kiss. He could not take it slow any longer. He entered her again and again until he climaxed. He watched Ali's face as she too went over the edge.

They stay entwined for quite some time enjoying their closeness. Finally Ardeth moved to Ali's side and pulled her into his arms.

Mimicking his words from earlier Ali said "I waited 20 years to be in your arms again".

Ardeth chuckled, kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer.

They spent rest of the night talking and making love.


	5. Chapter 5

Ali awoke to the feeling of being watched.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Ardeth's beautiful dark eyes.

" _Good morning, my love_ " he said before gently kissing her.

"Good morning" she said into their kiss.

Ardeth then pulled back and looked at her again.

Ali could tell something was on his mind so she asked "What are you thinking?"

Ardeth moved his hand under the cover and with butterfly touches ran his fingers along the scar that ran down her stomach.

"Basel told me what happened. She informed me of many things in your life, although she never let me ready your letters."

"Oh, I knew she told you some things."

"Yes, she told me that you almost died during Elizabeth's birth."

Ali nodded "Yes, we knew that there was something wrong early in my pregnancy. I was sick much of the time and I can't quite explain it but I just knew something wasn't right. When my doctor realized late in my pregnancy that the baby had not turned, he became alarmed. He directed us to a specialist"

She closed her eyes remembering back to what a terrifying time it was. Ardeth saw the pain and fear play across her face and pulled her closer as if to try to protect her from it.

She continued talking "The specialist tried to turn the baby"

Ardeth interrupted "How?"

Ali shuddered and quietly said "He reached in and try to move her"

"Oh" was all Ardeth said. He imagined it was painful.

As if reading his mind Ali said "It was very painful and unfortunately it didn't work. I was in such pain He knew we had to do something. He also knew I would never have the baby naturally, so he very strongly suggested a cesarean section."

"We knew we didn't have much choice. I was terrified, but I knew the baby and I would die if we didn't go through with it"

"That must have been terrifying" Ardeth said.

"It was but we didn't have a choice. During the surgery I started to hemorrhage. They were able to born the baby but I almost bled to death. They had to give me a blood transfusion. And with all that was happening with my body, it caused me to not be able to carry more children" She stopped for a moment then continued. "I was unconscious for several days and honestly it took me about 5 months to recover"

Ardeth held her for a few minutes then said "I am so sorry you had to go through yet another painful experience. You have been through so much in your life". Pulling her a bit closer he kissed the top of her head.

Ali nodded "It was a horrible time but in the end it turned out alright. Elizabeth and I were both okay."

After a few minutes of silence she added "I know you too had a close call during our time apart"

Ardeth sighed "Yes, there was a group that went to Hamunaptra and of course we stopped them. Somehow I let one of them sneak up on me and before I knew it he had stabbed me from behind. As I turned to fight him he stabbed me again. One of my men killed him, but I was bleeding profusely." He stopped for a minute and then added "They didn't know if I would make it back to the village".

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Finally Ardeth spoke again "I really don't remember much. I was in and out of consciousness for several weeks. Basel said that I talked and called out for you during that time."

Ali was shocked by his confession. Pulling away from their embrace she looked at him "Oh Ardeth".

"I do not remember calling for you, but I do remember one night you spoke to me, or I thought you did."

Ali looked at him "What do you mean"

"One night I woke up, or I thought I did and you were there. You touched my arm, then my face and told me I had to get better, that my people needed me and that one day we would see each other again. 2 days later my fever broke and within a week I was back to my normal routine."

"I knew you had a terrible time of it, but I didn't realize that"

"You saved me" Ardeth said matter of factly, pulling Ali back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night after the evening meal Ardeth left Basel's home to make his rounds, taking Peter and Jonathan with him. He would return for Ali afterward and they would then retire to his home.

As the women finished clearing away the meal, Basel made an announcement. "I have something for you ladies"

Ali looked up from wiping the table "Basel, you didn't need to get us anything"

Basel waved her hand to dismiss Ali "Child, I wanted to get you, Elizabeth and Caroline something to welcome you home"

She turned and presented each with a bundle. Elizabeth was the first to open hers. It was a tunic of the most beautiful shade of dark blue and it was embroidered with fine silver threads.

Elizabeth gasped as she unrolled it. "Oh, Basel! It is truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen". She turned to show her Mother and Aunt. Caroline gasped at its beauty and said "It matches your eyes!"

Caroline then unrolled hers to display another beautiful tunic. It was maroon and golden threads. She said quietly "It's stunning"

Ali was a bit confused though and Basel seemed to sense that. "Ali I know you understand Elizabeth's tunic being bright and very detailed but you are a bit confused by Caroline's, correct?"

"Well, yes a bit. Caroline is married therefore her tunic should be well dark and boring" Ali said laughing at her summary.

Basel laughed too "Yes my dear in the past that would be correct. But there have been many changes to our village and culture over the last 20 years. It was actually Ardeth that made the change after you left. He knew of your love of color and knew other women would feel the same way so changes were made. Married women should still wear darker colors than eligible young ladies but it doesn't have to be black and it can have threading etc.

"Oh" Ali said as she realized she was still holding hers. So Ardeth had made the change because of her. Before she could go any further with that thought Elizabeth touched her arm bringing her from her thoughts.

"Mother, open yours"

"Oh, of course" Ali unrolled hers. The tunic in front of her was stunning. It was a very dark green, with silver threading.

"Oh Mother it's beautiful. Basel, can we try them on?"

Basel nodded and the ladies made their way back to try on the creations.

Elizabeth and Caroline were just coming out when Ardeth, Jonathan and Peter arrived back.

They were met with "Those are beautiful and you two look beautiful".

Ardeth looked and realized Ali was not with them. After admiring both lady's dresses he asked " _Grandmother where is Ali_ "

"I'm right here" Ali said as she stepped out into the living area of Basel's home.

"Oh, Mother you look stunning" Elizabeth said as she turned to look at her mother.

Ali smiled "Thank you dear. Basel, you did a wonderful job. These are just so beautiful." Ali spoke to both but never took her eyes off Ardeth. She watched as several emotions played across his face. She could tell he approved.

As if no one else was near them, Ardeth took several long strides across the room. He stopped in front of Ali and pulled her hard to his body. Leaning down he whispered in her ear " _My love, you in that dress could make me forget there are others here. You look stunning_ ".

Ali blushed. It might have been 20 years since she truly spoke their language but she understood every word.

Realizing there were indeed others in the room, Ardeth regretfully released Ali. Standing back he spoke in English "You look wonderful"

Jonathan spoke up "Yes, Mother you do, as do Caroline and Elizabeth." He stood there watching Ardeth watch his mother. He wasn't sure he liked what he just saw. He felt as though Ardeth was treating her as bit of a…. what was the word… an object perhaps. Like he would have thought Ardeth's culture would treat women.

Ali didn't notice the look on Jonathan's face but Ardeth did. But Ali speaking brought him back. "Ardeth, give me a moment to change?"

"Of course"

The women made their way back and Ardeth spoke to Basel "Grandmother, you did a wonderful job. The ladies look wonderful"

Basel smiled "I thought you would approve"

Just then Ali came out.

Ardeth and Ali said their good nights and made their way to Ardeth's home.

They had barely stepped inside and shut the door when Ardeth pulled Ali into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Only moving back a few inches so he could speak he growled " _What you do to me_ "

This time Ali didn't blush. She rose back to her tiptoes and kissed Ardeth with the passion he had just kissed her with. "And what is it I do to you?" She smiled a seductive grin as she lowered back down into Ardeth's arms.

Ardeth spoke no words but swept Ali into his arms and carried her to his bed. He stopped and put her down beside it. But before he could take off her tunics, she reached out and untied the belt around his robe. She pushed his robe off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. She again tiptoed and leaned up against him. She kissed his lips but then quickly moved across his face following his jawline down to his goatee and then down his neck to his tattooed chest.

Ardeth let out a throaty growl as she placed butterfly kisses down his neck to his chest.

Suddenly, he could stand no more. He put his hands on Ali's shoulders and she moved back to look at him. He swiftly pulled her tunics over her head, pushed off his pants and then laid Ali down on the bed.

He lay down beside her and ran his hand down her side, gliding over the curves of her still tiny waist to her hips.

He then moved his hand between her legs and she moved toward him "Ardeth" she cried. She needed him. He quickly moved and entered her swiftly.

It wasn't that he just wanted her, though he did. His body ached for her. But he needed her too. He needed to see what he did to her. That he affected her as much as she affected him.

Much later Ali lay in his arms. She was moving in and out of sleep. Ardeth watched her not being able to fall asleep. He felt as though if he did, he might wake and she would be gone.

Ali awoke with the feeling she was being watched. Opening her eyes she looked to see Ardeth watching her. She reached out and touched his face. He smiled as she smiled at him. "You need to sleep ", she said as she snuggled to him again. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he too fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

That night at Basel's home Peter could tell something was wrong with Jonathan. He thought he might know the issue, but he wanted to make sure.

'Jonathan, is something bothering you?"

Jonathan looked at his uncle. Should he tell him? 'Uncle Peter, may I ask you something?"

"Of course'

"Did you see the way Ardeth looked at Mother? It made me feel like he thinks of her as his…. As, I don't know, like an object"

Peter thought for a moment and then said "Yes, I can see where you would think that. And she is your mother and you want to protect her"

Jonathan nodded.

Peter continued "I am sure Ardeth is used to getting what he wants, but I don't think he thinks of Ali as an object."

He then added "Why don't we talk to Basel, she could possibly explain things better"

Jonathan looked horrified "I don't want Basel to know"

'You don't want me to know what?" they heard from behind them.

Peter looked at Jonathan who now had a horrified look on his face. He spoke hesitantly "Basel. I'm sorry. It's just that…." He stopped not knowing how to continue.

Jonathan then spoke up. 'Basel I mean no disrespect, it's just that I did not like the way Ardeth looked at my Mother earlier. It made me feel as though he thinks of her as on object. I'm sorry"

"Dear, there is no reason to be sorry. I understand. But believe me, he doesn't think of her as a possession. He still loves her very much and I can promise you he meant no disrespect. In fact his time with your Mother actually changes several things in our village"

Jonathan looked at her with a confused expression on his face "I don't understand."

Basel smiled at him and said "Has your Mother told you of what happened to her before she came to our village?"

Jonathan nodded so she continued "After she left, well what she had been through then and when she was kidnapped weighed on Ardeth. How a man could do that to a woman. Our culture had unfortunately always, maybe not condoned but looked away from issues like that. But after thinking about what she went through Ardeth took a stand. He convinced our counsel and the counsel and leaders of the other tribes that it would no longer be acceptable."

Peter spoke "That's incredible, Basel. Honestly, even in America, unfortunately there are no laws. I'm so glad that Ardeth was able to do that"

"It was his way of trying to make amends for what happened to her. Even though he didn't do it, he saw the ramifications of what it did to Ali"

Jonathan took it all in and then said "I'm sorry Basel. I didn't realize"

"Child there is no reason to be sorry. You were only protect your Mother"


	8. Chapter 8

Ali and Ardeth were at Basel's home having breakfast with everyone when there was an urgent knock at the door. A moment later Ahmed entered. Ali could tell by the look on his face something was wrong. Ardeth noticed it too.

"Ahmed, what is the matter?"

Ahmed sat down and spoke "Ardeth there is a party headed to Hamunaptra. And while they were in Cairo, they mentioned your name….. and Ali's"

Ali let out a small sound as a look at anger came across Ardeth's face

"Who are they?"

"We do not know. But they made a comment that they hoped you would be with the men that met them at Hamunaptra."

Ardeth sat there for a moment then standing he said "Then they will get what they wished for. Get together your group of men and I will ride with you."

Ahmen stood, nodded and left.

Ardeth turned to Ali "I'm sorry my love. But I need to go and find out what they want".

Ali stood but could only nod.

Ardeth took Ali's face in his hands and gently kissed her. She was trying hard to hold back the tears she felt stinging the corner of her eyes. Finally she said "Yes, I know you need to go"

Basel then spoke "We will come to the stable to see you off"

Ardeth nodded and left.

Basel walked to Ali. Ali turned and hugged her. "He will be fine" She said out loud not sure if she was telling Basel or herself.

Moments later they made their way to the stables. Elizabeth looked around as they arrived, taking in the preparation.

That's when she saw Jahar and realized he would be going with the group. Reaching out she took her Mother's arm causing Ali to look in the direction she was looking. Realizing what was going on Ali patted her hand.

Just then Ardeth, Ahmed and Jahar walked toward them. Ardeth and Ahmed stopped to speak to Ali and Jahar walked up to Elizabeth. Smiling down at her he said "I'm sure you know we are about to ride out"

All Elizabeth could do was nod. She knew by things her Mother had told her in the past and by how they reacted earlier that this would be a dangerous trip.

He could see the worry on Elizabeth's face so gently he took her hands in his and said "Don't worry Elizabeth we will return soon."

Elizabeth nodded again and then said "If you like you can call me Lizzy. It was what my Father called me sometimes" As she finished she wasn't quite sure why she told him that. But the smile it brought to his face made her smile too.

"I would like that …. Lizzy". He squeezed her hands one more time then turned to walk to Ardeth and his Father.

Ardeth reached out to Ali and pulled her into a gentle yet protective hug "We will return soon my love" then he kissed her soundly on the lips and with that he, Ahmed and Jahar made their way to the other men.

Moments later the entire group rode up and said their final goodbyes and rode out through the open gates. Instantly the gates were closed and men were stationed to watch, since Ali too had been mentioned.

By midday Ardeth's men came to the formations a Netizi. Ardeth thought to himself of the time he was here because of Ali.

Within moments of arriving they knew this would be where they would battle as a group of Westerners raced toward them.

Ardeth's men took up defensive positions and the battle began. Ardeth was riding with 40 warriors and there were roughly 30 Westerners. Ardeth's men made quick work of the first 15 or so. But as they battled on it was obvious these men were better trained and seemed to have a true hatred of the Medjai.

Soon the Westerner that had been calling out commands and seemed to be their leader turned his attention toward Ardeth.

Stopping around 500 yards from Ardeth he called out "Ah, the great and powerful Ardeth Bay! Lord and Leader of the Medjai" He laughed an almost crazy laugh.

As Ardeth made his way toward he man he growled "Who are you and what do you want"?

The man made the movement of shaking his finger in front of him, as if to say "At, at". He then spoke "You don't want to do that Mr. Bay"

"Why" Ardeth growled as he closed in the space between them.

"Why? Because you need to know why, why I've come to take your life. Why your beautiful wife will be next OR whether or not the rest of my men have already attacked your village. Whether they have already have Ali and what they have done to her before they killed her."

Ardeth had stopped but with the man's last words Ardeth let out a warriors yell and attacked him.

They fought wrestling on the ground. Ardeth wanted to make him pay. He would kill him with his bare hands.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ali?" Ardeth growled as his slammed his first into the Westerners face.

The man laughed "I am the ghost of Matthew Hudson. You killed him in cold blood and now I will do to you what you did to my father"

Even while fighting for his life Ardeth was stunned "How?"

"How did I know? Well you see Mr. Bay, you made a mistake that day. You left 2 men to die by the desert sun, but one did not. He was able to make it back to America. He found my Grandfather and my two uncles whom I was living with and told them what you did. That very day my life mission became to make you and Ali pay"

Ardeth knew he needed to get word back to the village, but right now he had his hands full "I will kill you just like I killed your Father!"

Ardeth kicked Matthew away from him, pulled his gun and shot. But as he did Matthew kicked at Ardeth's feet causing Ardeth to fall and the shot to just miss Matthew.

Matthew then shot at Ardeth but missed. That gave Ardeth the chance he needed. He dove behind the rock formation where they had hidden his caged falcon. He was able to scribble…Hudson…protect Ali…at all cost… attach it to Horus's leg and send bird off. Thank Allah the bird made it past the shot Matthew fired.

Ardeth then turned his attention back to Matthew.

In the dim light of twilight that same day there was yelling and scrambling as the men of the village saw Horus descend. Ali, Basel and the rest of her family ran toward the falconer as many of the villagers did.

Cuzin, the warrior Ardeth had left in charge of the village, read the note and then barked to his men to retake their defensive positions and he called for more warriors to join them.

Finally Ali was able to ask "Cuzin, what did the message say?" She knew it must be bad by his reaction.

Cuzin, stopped looked at Basel, who nodded her head as if giving her permission, then read the message out loud "Hudson…protect Ali…at all cost"

For a moment Ali thought her legs might buckle. But she knew there were villagers watching her. She straightened her back and said "Thank you Cuzin."

He answered "My lady, myself and Fazel will be joining Hatmed guarding Basel's home. We must get you back there, now."

Ali and the rest turned toward Basel's home when suddenly someone moved from behind one of the houses and was upon her in a split second. Before she realized what was happening her hands were behind her back and there was a knife blade to her throat. Her captor spoke "I'm sorry to say that won't be happening"

The man took a few steps backward to distance himself and Ali from the warriors and her family.

Cuzin moved toward them, but the man speaking stopped him. "Move any closer and I will kill her"

Cuzin stopped.

Ali's captor spoke "Good man. Now we need horses and we need them now."

At first no one moved so the man pushed a bit harder on the blade at Ali's neck. Suddenly Jonathan lunged forward. A man to Ali's right fired his pistol hitting Jonathan in the shoulder. He staggered backward and sat down hard on the ground. Ali pulled to get to Jonathan, but as she did her captor slammed the butt of his knife handle hard against her cheek, causing her to stumble and almost fall. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. She could feel the blood seeping down her face.

She steeled her expression and in a voice that did not show the fear she felt she said "Stop. Please. Basel please help Jonathan and Cuzin please get horses."

Her captor spoke "I heard you were a brave woman, I guess they were right"

Within seconds horses were brought and Ali and her 5 captors were on them headed toward the closed gates of the village. The Medjai watched as they made their way through the village, hatred in their eyes. However, none made a move in fear for Ali's life.

At the gates one of the riders looked at the Medjai "Open the damn gates". As he said it he pointed his gun at the Medjai's head. When he didn't move Ali spoke "Please open the gates" She wasn't sure she would get the words out but she did. If the gates were opened and her captors made it out, there was a huge possibly she would never be found. But she knew it was her job to protect the village.

The gates were slowly opened and as Rudin stepped aside he looked at Ali and spoke in Arabic " _My Lord, high right_ "

Instantly Ali's captor screamed at her pushing the blade into her delicate skin just below her ear. "What did he say?"

Even as she felt the blood trickle down her neck, Ali calmly lied and said "My Lady, be safe".

As the gates were pushed open the rest of the way Ali knew she had to make her move. She pulled away from her captor and dove off the horse to the left.

As she did her captor swung at her with the knife cutting her across her shoulder.

She tried to stop her fall and was thankful when one of the Medjai reached out grabbing her and breaking her fall. He took her and pushed her behind him protecting her from the battle that was beginning.

Ali and the warrior watched as her captor, who was still recovering from her dive, was tackled off his horse by a Medjai that had leaped off the roof of the nearby home. As they hit the ground the horse bolted and ran. Ali could then see that the Medjai warrior was Ardeth. She watched as he grabbed the Westerner by the throat and literally choked him unconscious. Then standing over her captor, he pulled his scimitar from it sheath and brought it down into the man's chest. He stood watching the man take his last breath. He then scanned his surroundings, realizing his men had killed the other invaders. Seeing this he took a few steps, took a loud ragged breath and dropped to his knees.

Even before any of his men could move to him, Ali was at his side.

Grabbing his robed arm, she instantly felt it. Pulling her hands back she looked at them in horror. They were covered in blood. He was injured badly enough that his robes were soaked in blood.

"Hasnew" she said sharply. She wanted to scream, but she could not. He was at their side in a second. Ardeth looked at them both and said "I'm fine". Hasnew said quietly "I can see that you are not Ardeth." Then more loudly he said as he took Ardeth's left arm "My lord, please let me help you into my home so that I can treat your wounds." Ali, took Ardeth's other arm and could feel him steel himself as he stood up. He would take their help, he had to, but he would walk tall and proud, if for nothing more than not to worry his people.

As they made their way to the door of Hasnew's home, Ali looked around and saw Basel with Jonathan. Basel spoke up "I will bring Jonathan in and treat his wound" Ali mouthed thank you and looked at her son and quietly said "thank you".

Just as they arrived at the door, they heard other riders coming in. It was the rest of Ardeth's men, with Ahmen in the lead. He jumped off his horse and took in that Ardeth and the other warriors had killed the other Westerners. He saw Ali and said "Thank Allah". Then he added "Hasnew we have two others wounded". Hasnew turned and asked "How badly?" Ahmen answered back "Both shot, but able to ride". Hasnew looked at his assistant, "Fatar, please see to the other men". Fatar nodded and watched as the rest of the Medjai rode up.

Elizabeth had watched all of this with horror, completely terrified for her Mother and her Brother, yet totally enthralled by her Mothers strength and the efficiency and deadliness of the Warriors. She was brought of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Jahar and another warrior speaking to Fatar. That's when she realized Jahar's robes were ripped. She watched in horror as Fatar looked at Jahar's chest and shoulder. He had been shot.

She moved to him, without even realizing it. Jahar looked down at her and smiled a small smile "I did not move quickly enough, Lizzy". She wanted to scream, or cry seeing the hole in his lower shoulder. But remembering her Mother's strength she looked at Fatar and said "I want to help you"

Fatar looked at her, then at Jahar and Ahmed who had walked up. Ahmed nodded. Fatar answered her "Alright, my child follow me"


	9. Chapter 9

Hasnew and Ali helped Ardeth to one of the cots. He stopped, helped Hasnew remove what was left of his robe, then sat down on the edge, and then willingly lay back on the cot.

Ali instinctly reached over and poured water from a pitcher into the basin. Then dipping a cloth into it she wiped Ardeth's face and forehead as Hasnew inspected his wounds. As he looked at the bullet wound in Ardeth's upper chest Ardeth matter of factly said "the bullet is still there". Hasnew nodded and made his way to the gash on Ardeth's other side.

Ardeth drew a sharp breath, and clenched his jaw as Hasnew probed the wound to make sure no internal damage was done. Seeing this Ali reached out and took Ardeth's hand. He looked up at her as if to argue with her, to say he didn't want to hurt her. But the look in her eyes stopped him. He could see she would not let go and so he held onto her hand. He worked to even his breathing as Ali continued to wipe his face. Finally Hasnew spoke "I do not see any damage, therefore I will stitch you up."

Ardeth opened up his eyes and looked at Ali as Hasnew took a moment to get ready. "You are hurt?" he said letting go of Ali's hands and bringing his up to her check and the huge bruise and cut the Westerner had made. "I'm fine, Ardeth, just bumps and bruises, that's all" She tried to smile at him but it didn't reach her eyes. She wasn't quite telling him the truth, all the cuts and bruises and the force of falling from the horse was wearing on her. But she would not let him know that. Shaking his head he said "You are hurt I can see it in your eyes. What else did they do to you?" he said in a bit of a growl.

Hasnew stepping back to them stopped their conversation. Ali took Ardeth's hand and quietly said "we will talk later"

Over in the other part of the home, Basel was treating Jonathan's wound. Thankfully, the bullet had exited his body. Basel put an herbal poultice on the back of the wound then wrapping it in a gauzy like material she spoke to Jonathan "Son, you were very brave today". "Thank you Basel, but I don't know maybe I made it worse" She responded "nonsense, my child. You were trying to protect your Mother." Jonathan nodded and closed his eyes to let her finish.

Right beside them on another cot, Fatar finished working on Simar, the other warrior that had been shot. He too was lucky as the bullet had exited his arm. Once he was finished he moved and Fatar nodded for Jahar to lie down.

Jahar stopped and pulled his arm from his robes and then lay down on the cot. Elizabeth could not help but look at the tattoos on his bronze skin. Her mother had told her of Ardeth's tattoos. Jahar speaking brought her out of her thoughts "Fatar the bullet is still there" Elizabeth was astonished how calm Jahar sounded. Fatar nodded "Brace yourself son." Jahar closed his eyes and steeled his jaw. But as Fatar started to probe the wound for the bullet, Jahar drew a harsh breath. Noting that, Elizabeth picked his hand up in hers. He opened his eyes and turned toward her. She nodded and smiled a sad smile at him. He nodded and closed his eyes again. She was amazed as his breathing became more even as if he was working to calm himself. Fatar took note of that "That's right son ". Finally, Fatar pulled the bullet from Jahar's chest. "I have it, now I will get you sown up."

Jahar turned to look at Elizabeth. Even though he was in pain he smiled at the tenderness in her eyes. He was still holding her hand and he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Thank you, for being here with me". She blushed and said "You're very welcome". Then he added "You are a very brave woman, Lizzy. Just like they say your Mother is". She could only nod and smile. She knew if she tried to speak she would cry.

Fatar came back and started to stitch up the gap he caused as he probed for the bullet. And again Elizabeth held Jahar's hand.

As Hasnew finished sowing up Ardeth gash he looked at him said "I will work to get the bullet out now".

Ardeth nodded and braced himself. Ali took his hand and this time he didn't make a move to stop her.

It hurt her so much to watch him being in pain. She knew Hasnew couldn't help it but she knew Ardeth was in pain. Ardeth took at deep ragged breath then fought to even out his breathing. Finally, Hasnew announced he had the bullet and then quickly sewed up the wound.

Turning to Ali he said "Ali, let me check you out now." Ali nodded. Walking up to her he touched her cheek. Feeling it he said "It's not broken, although I'm sure it's very sore." He reached over and picked up a rag, wetted it and cleaned away the blood from the wound. He then took some salve and gingerly put it on the cut. "Let me see the cut below your ear" Ali complied pulling up her hair. She wrenched in pain as he touched it. Ardeth reached out and took her hand. "It does not need stitches." With that he added salve to it too and put a piece of gauze on it. He turned as if he was finished when Ali spoke "I think I have a gash on my shoulder too. He cut me as I was diving off the horse." As she finished Ardeth's grip became stronger. She looked at him and the look on his face was pure hatred. She knew he was mad over what they had done to her. Looking at her shoulder Hasnew said "You will need to bare your shoulder". She nodded and he looked at the wound. It had bled, but thankfully it wasn't deep. "You will not need stiches, just salve and a bandage". With that he finished up.

After they finished Hasnew looked at them both "I will check on the others, and leave you two alone for a bit. But do not leave please. I want to keep an eye on Ardeth for a while". Both nodded and he was gone.

Ardeth gingerly sat up and patted the cot beside him. Ali sat down and he took her hands in his. She turned a bit to face him. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He reached up with one hand, while still holding the other, touched her face. "You have been through so much, _my love._ " She moved her face deeper into his touch "Oh Ardeth" was all she could say before her tears flowed.

He pulled her closer to him. She tried to pull back "I'll hurt you" but he didn't stop. He pulled her close and wrapped her safely in his arms. She couldn't help it but everything started spilling out "I was terrified that if they got out the gate with me, I'd never see you again. Then when you fell and I touched your robes and realized my hands were covered in your blood. I thought back to all those years ago. I was so scared I would lose you." She stopped no longer being able to speak through her tears.

As she sobbed, Ardeth kissed her forehead and her hair, whispering comforting words. "I'm here, Ali. I will not leave you."

She nodded then pulled back so she could look at him "Thank you for saving me yet again". He shook his head "I'm sorry that being with me endangered you again".

Both just sat there lost in their thoughts, just happy to be able to be with one another.

After several minutes of sitting there relishing being in Ardeth's arms again, Ali heard "Mother?"

She turned to see Elizabeth, Peter and Caroline, Jonathan, Jahar, Ahmen and Basel.

Quickly standing up, she went to Elizabeth and Jonathan and hugged them close. Pulling back she looked at Jonathan's arm.

"I'm fine Mother, Basel took good care of me".

Ali nodded and looked toward Basel "Thank you"

Basel answered. "You're very welcome. He is a very brave young man. But it runs in the family, my child. Elizabeth was outstanding today helping with Jahar" Basel finished causing Elizabeth to blush a bright red.

Ahmen spoke up "Yes, she was. Ali she has your strength."

Ali reached and touched Elizabeth face "I'm very proud of you" she turned and looked at Jonathan again "and you"

Elizabeth spoke "If we do have a strength, well after today I know where it came from. You were incredible Mother. I can't imagine staying as calm as you did."

Ali shook her head slightly "I really didn't have a choice my love. I had to try to protect my family and the village"

They talked for a few more minutes, and then Hasnew came back in looked at Ardeth's wounds one more time and then released him to go home.

Everyone slowly made their way thru the streets to Ardeth's home. Ali hugged both Elizabeth and Jonathan and then turned to Basel "Thank you for everything today".

Basel answered back "You're very welcome my child. Now take care of my Grandson tonight" With that she smiled and everyone headed toward her home.

"We will see you in the morning" Ali said as she closed the door to Ardeth's home.

Turning she saw Ardeth gingerly lower himself into a chair at the table. Walking over to him she stopped "Let me turn down the bed" She could see the day was finally catching up with him as he only nodded.

A moment later, after turning down the covers on the bed, she turned realizing Ardeth was standing behind her. She looked up at him and could see so many things in his eyes. He slowly reached out pulling her to him. He held her as tight as his and her injuries would let him. He spoke into her hair "I thought I was going to lose you today. I was terrified I wouldn't make it back in time. And then to have to watch them harm you…"he stopped not being able to continue.

Ali pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing the unshed tears and the anger. "I was scared that if they got out of the gate with me, that I would never see you again"

Reaching up he touched her face "I would have given my life to make sure that never happened".

Shaking her head she quietly said "You almost did… again".


	10. Chapter 10

Severl days later, Ardeth awoke in the very early hours of the morning. Turning he did not find Ali beside him. For a moment, he thought that maybe this had all been a dream. Shaking that terrifying feeling he became worried where she was. Finally, properly awake he knew she was near. Gingerly sitting up in their bed, he instantly saw her.

Moving toward the pillows under the window, where Rashel's baby bed had been, he found her curled up one of Rashel's blanket that he had kept.

His heart broke and tears come to his eyes, looking down at her. He quietly sat down beside her. He could see the tears still lingering in her beautiful lashes. He gently pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

Ali moved and called his name " _I'm here, my love"_ He said into her hair. Ali pulled back sleep still heavy in her eyes. "Oh Ardeth" He pulled her to him again and felt her body shake as she started to cry.

He held her tightly as the years of pinned up pain finally escaped. After a while her sobs lessened and she realized that she felt Ardeth's tears falling down her face. She pulled back and saw his beautiful brown eyes filled with unshed tears. He did not try to hide them from her. She pulled him to her as it was his turn to let go of the pain he had held for so long,

She spoke quietly as she held him "He would have been strong…. Like you"

Pulling back Ardeth looked into her eyes "Yes he would have and he would have had your heart." As he spoke he took his fingers and wiped away her tears.

For several long moments they sat just looking into each other's eyes.

Ardeth finally spoke " _My love,_ I wish that I could have changed what happened."

Ali nodded and then said "Oh Ardeth, I know. I would give anything to have him back and for neither of us to have lived through that. But…." She stopped and touched his face "I think the thing that bothers me the most is that you lived all those years thinking I hated you".

He closed his eyes for a moment relishing her touch. Opening them he said "I can't tell you what it means to me to know that you didn't after a while and that you understand why I did what I did." He stopped and then added "May I ask you something?"

Ali nodded and said 'Of course'. As she finished she shook as if she had a cold chill.

Ardeth stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to him. Picking her up, he carried her to their bed. He laid her down gently and climbed in beside her. He then pulled up the covers and pulled her to him.

"So what was the question "she said as she carefully snuggled to him.

For a moment he gathered his thoughts and then he spoke "When I first explained to you what had happened, you said that you did hate me for a while". He stopped and pulled back a bit to look at her "What changed your mind? What made you not hate me" He finished rather quietly. As if saying it still hurt him.

"Well….this might sound odd, but actually it was John". She saw the puzzled look on his face so she continued "John and I talked a lot about my time here. Of course I never said anything that would give away that you were Medjai or the location of the village. But he wanted to know about my life here. He had asked early on why I left, but, well I told him I didn't want to talk about it at that time. And he didn't broach the subject again, until one night several months after we married."

Ali stopped as if she was lost in her thoughts "I'm sorry "she said as she shook her head of the memories.

"It's alright" Ardeth said as he watched her "If you don't want…." But Ali stopped him.

"No it's fine. I guess we had been married about 3 months when one night I woke up crying. And that was the thing. John had seen me cry before and knew a lot had happened. But he never pushed. He would just hold me. I know he knew that part of me was still here. That night for some reason I just started talking and did not stop. I told him about Rashel and his death. He hadn't known about him until that night. After I told him the story he just held me until I feel asleep. It was several nights later when he told me he had been thinking about it and well, that he just knew that there had to be more. That with all I had told him about us, how you had saved me, how I felt about you and how I thought you felt about me…. That there had to be more. That something had happened. He didn't know what, but he just didn't believe you hated me or blamed me…."

Ardeth took it all in. Ali's second husband was the reason she no longer hated him. He had so many things running through his head.

"Ardeth?" Ali said quietly "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my love. It just surprised me to think John was the reason you didn't hate me."

"I know it sounds odd that my second husband would talk to me about my first and convince not to hate him, but that's what happened. He knew how badly I was hurting and he just wanted to see me not hurt like that anymore."

"I am very glad that he helped you and made you feel happy again."

Ali looked at Ardeth and knew he meant every word. She then added "like I said he knew part of my heart was still here and he accepted that. I think after we talked about Rashal he understood even more." As Ali finished speaking she yawned.

Nodding his head to Ali's words, Ardeth said lightly "I think that we need to continue this tomorrow, _my love"_.

"That's probably a good idea".

Ardeth motioned for Ali to scoot to him again. She did so very willingly. As he pulled her in his arms he whispered into her hair "I am very sorry that you hurt for so very long, but I am extremely glad that the years have lead you back to me"

As Ali fell asleep, Ardeth could not. His last words were ringing in his ears. It had lead her back to him, but for how long? They had not talked about it, seemingly both trying to avoid it. He wanted her to stay there forever, but she had a family that would want to go back to their home.

Ardeth finally dosed off, not having a solution to their very real problem


	11. Chapter 11

That night as they lay down Ardeth was still thinking about their conversation about John.

As Ali lay down, he pulled her into his arms. Kissing her on the head he said "My love, I was thinking about our conversation last night and I have a question."

Ali turned in his arms to face him "Of course, Ardeth"

"If it is too painful I understand. But what happened to John? I know Basel told me he was killed in accident."

For a moment Ali didn't speak. She closed her eyes and started. "It was an accident at the newspaper that their family owns. There was a worker running the machine that printed the papers. It jammed and he was working on it. Somehow it started to pull him in by his sleeve, crushing his arm. John heard his scream and ran to him. Somehow in freeing him John was pulled in, but…"she stopped for a moment and then continued "somehow it crushed his right side. They finally got him out and brought him to our home, as it's not far for the newspaper."

Ardeth took it all in. "That must have been horrible"

"It was. I knew when they brought him in it was bad. The doctor did what he could but, it wasn't enough. We had two days with him. Even though I knew he was in great pain, he insisted on no medication as he wanted to be conscious so he could spend every minute with us. He talked to all of us, he made sure that the worker that was hurt would be okay and to make sure he would always be taken care of. One of the last things we talked about was us coming here."

For a moment neither spoke then Ardeth said "I know originally he had planned on bringing you."

"Yes, and he knew it was important to me. He made me and Peter both promise that we would still make the trip."

Again, Ali was quiet, but this time Ardeth didn't speak. He just held her.

He thought she might have dozed off when she spoke again.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"If it's not too much, tell me about Seduh."

Ardeth drew in a deep breath

Ali started to say "If you don't want…" but Ardeth stopped her. "No I will tell you anything you want to know"

"How did you meet?"

"It was about a year after you left. I was still struggling and I'm sure I did not always hide my pain. I know it came off as anger many times. Yes, I know I sent you away, but I was angry that I had to"

Ali nodded and he continued "I lost my cool during a council meeting and stormed out. I was walking back here, not really paying attention where I was going. Seduh came around a corner and we collided. It knocked her off her feet. I felt horribly, so I reached out and helped her and mumbled my apologies. I suppose she saw the pain in my eyes, so she followed me. I was horrible. I know I was, I turned and barked "Girl, what do you want?" She started to cry and ran off. I felt horrible so I went to find her. I apologized, properly that time. And we started to talk."

"Did she know what really happened to our baby?"

Ardeth nodded and added "right about that time I wanted to write you and explain what happened, but that was about the time Basel received your letter saying you were getting married"

Ali started to speak but Ardeth stopped her "No I was glad that you had found someone. But knowing that, well it made what was happening here seem like it was supposed to happen. Like John she knew you would always have my heart. And she accepted that. She said she just wanted to make me as happy as possible."

It didn't hurt Ali to him speak of another woman, but it did hurt her to think he had still loved her as she had loved him.

"She was 7 months along when she passed"

"Oh Ardeth"

"There was a sickness and she had not been well during the pregnancy. Her body just couldn't fight the sickness and carry our baby."

Ali pulled back from him a bit and looked into his eyes. Seeing the pain broke her heart. She snuggled back to him and he held her tight.


	12. Chapter 12

Ali awoke before Ardeth. Gently pulling back she watched him sleep. He truly was the most handsome man she had ever met. Her husband. The words hung in her mind and brought about a thought she had tried so hard to suppress. But she could not. She knew that soon she would have to make a choice. That is if Ardeth wanted her to stay.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she did not hear Ardeth stir. He reached out touching her face _"Good morning my love"_

"Good morning" she said smiling at him. But he noticed that the smile did not make it to her eyes.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Ali nodded. But she couldn't shake her thoughts. So finally taking his hand in hers and looking deep into his beautiful caramel eyes she simply said "What are we going to do when it's time for my family to leave?"

Ardeth let go of Ali's hand, let out a sigh and carefully set up in bed. "I was actually thinking about that several nights ago."

Turning to look at Ali, he wasn't quite sure how to say what he was thinking. Finally saying "I do not wish to make the decision harder, but I hope you know that I want nothing more than to have you with me. " He looked away from her as if not to see her reaction. He thought that she felt the same, and he was not normally a man who was insecure, but there was so much riding on this conversation. For 20 years he had missed her, had ached for her. He knew she loved him too, but just wasn't sure what their current lives would make possible.

Ali reached out and took his hand, but he did not turn to look at her. "Ardeth, please look at me". When he finally did Ali was unprepared for the insecurity she saw in his eyes. "Oh, Ardeth I know and I want to be with you too."

Ardeth smiled and leaned in to give Ali a sweet kiss. Pulling back he said "I am very glad. But I know you have to take into consideration your family. They will want to return back to America".

Ali nodded and a small smile came across her face "Well at least most of them will."

Ardeth spoke knowing whom she was referring to. "You think Elizabeth will want to stay?" At Ali nodding her head, he continued "She has taken a liking to Jahar."

"I think it's more than that. But yes she will want to stay. I just need to speak to everyone." She stopped and her mood changed "I don't want Jonathan and Peter and Caroline to think I abandoned them. I owe so much to John's family"

For a few moments neither spoke. Finally Ardeth said "When I go and make my way around the village today. Why don't you go to Basel's, or have your family come here and talk to them"

"That's a good idea. But are you sure you up to it?"

Ardeth grinned "Although I would love nothing more than to stay here with you I need to get back to my normal schedule"

Ali shook her head knowing there was no need to argue "Ok then I will talk to them today"

A bit later they made their way to Basel's home. After having a late breakfast Ardeth excused him.

Ali looked at her family and said "Peter and Jonathan, Ardeth did not ask you to go because….well I'd like to talk to you."

Sensing what Ali was going to talk to them about Basel spoke "Ali, I will be taking my leave as I need to vist Cuhrel today"

Ali started to speak but Basel walked over and kissed her cheek "I will be back by the mid-day meal"

Ali nodded and moments later she was alone with her family.

Peter spoke "Ali, I hope everything is alright"

"It is Peter. I just needed to talk to all of you." She stopped "This is so hard and I don't want to hurt anyone"

Peter spoke again "Ali, if I may?" Ali nodded so he continued "You want to stay. Ali, we can all see how much you and Ardeth still love each other. And we all understand. And John would want you to be happy"

Ali sat looking at Peter tears welling up in her eyes. Jonathan saw this and moved to set down beside her. "Mother, it's true, we just want you to be happy." He stopped and then added "I will be honest at first I didn't know how I felt Ardeth and your relationship" Seeing a look of concern on his Mother's face he added "But after talking to Basel, I understand him and what you feel for each other. And Uncle Peter is correct; Dad would want you to be happy"

Ali reached up and touched Jonathan's face. "My dear son, I just do not want you to think that I'm choosing Ardeth over you" By now there were tears streaming down her face.

"Mother, I don't think that" Jonathan said as he handed his mother his handkerchief.

Elizabeth sat down on Ali's other side and took her hand "None of us think that. We all talked and we understand. We really do."

Ali smiled at her daughter and then looked at Peter and Caroline "I owe your family so much. I hope you understand that I did love John. He was my lifesaver."

Peter knelt down in front of Ali "Ali my dear, we know you did. And we know what a hard life you had and that you and Ardeth should be together. Again, I know in my heart, John would want this for you"

Ali nodded and Peter stood up. Ali followed suit and hugged him. "Thank you" was all she could say.

A few moments past and the situation seemed less heavy so Peter spoke "And if I'm not mistaken" he stopped and then looked at Elizabeth "there will be someone staying here with you"

All eyes turned toward Elizabeth and she blushed. Ali spoke "My dear, I believe Peter is correct. Do you want to stay?"

Elizabeth nodded and finally added "Yes, I really do"

Ali spoke again "Then I guess it's settled, when the end of the 3 month visit Elizabeth and I will stay. I will speak to Basel but I am sure she will be fine with you staying here my dear." Then she added "Well at least until Jahar ask for your hand."

They all watched as Elizabeth turned a bright shade of red "Mother".

A bit later Basel returned and Ali told her of their conversation. She hugged Ali "Oh my dear, I am so happy for you and Elizabeth and of course she may stay with me. But like you I don't think she will be with me long." As she finished she smiled.

That night walking back to Ardeth's home Ali told him all of the conversation. As they entered his home he shut and the door and pulled Ali to him. "I am so happy, _my love_. I did not want you to have to choose"

She pulled back in his arms a bit so that she could look at him "Oh, Ardeth, I am too. Just a few months ago I would never have thought this was possible. But now we are going to be together."

After they made love that night Ardeth lay there holding Ali. He so wished that he could sleep. He knew he should be happy, and he was. But he had a nagging thought, a nagging fear. He kept playing a conversation between Ali, Caroline and Elizabeth in his head and it kept a fear that he had all along in the forefront of his mind. He knew Ali loved him but would being here again with him make her truly happy.

Several days nights later as they lay down for the night Ali noticed yet again that Ardeth seemed withdrawn, maybe a bit sad.

As Ardeth pulled her into his arms she said "Ardeth, is everything okay? You have seemed so distracted the past few days."

He nodded as he kissed the top of her head. But Ali wasn't convinced. Pulling back she said "Please Ardeth. I know something is bothering you."

They lay there for a few moments and finally he spoke "May I ask you about a conversation that you, Caroline and Elizabeth had the night you talked to them about staying"

Ali was confused, as she wasn't sure what conversation he was speaking of but said "Of course, Ardeth. You may ask me anything. But I'm not sure what conversation"

"You were talking about missing the upcoming…. season"

"Ah, yes."

"Tell me about what that means"

Ali thought the request a bit odd but said "During the time between the end of November and the end of year there are parties, everyone just calls it the season"

Ardeth pulled away a bit and reached into the nightstand pulling out a newspaper clipping.

"One of our contacts in America sent this to me"

He handed it to Ali. She let out a small 'oh' as she realized it was a picture of her and John at one of their galas.

"I didn't realize you kept up with me that closely" She didn't know quite how to feel about him having the picture.

"I didn't. Our contact was in Philadelphia working to get back artifacts that made it to America. He recognized you and brought it to me".

"Oh" Feeling a bit better about the picture she said "This was taken…."she stopped to think then finished "8 years ago"

Looking at the picture more closely she then said "My dress was emerald green"

She then turned to look at Ardeth and was surprised by the pained look on his face. "Tell me about the season, tell me about the galas"

"Every year on the first weekend in December the parties would start. Ours was always the 3rd weekend in December. That Friday night we would have a get together for all the workers at the Paper and their families. We would give the children a small gift, fruit and candies and give the parents a basket with everything then was needed for a proper Christmas dinner. Then that Saturday would be our party. She then added "Have you ever seen any of the gala's at the museum in Cairo?" Ardeth nodded so she continued "Those are similar to the parties we would have"

"That is where this picture was taken?"

Ali nodded. She still felt like Ardeth was asking or saying everything on his mind.

Ardeth speaking brought her back to reality. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you" She then added "Ardeth, what is wrong."

"Those are the parties you were talking about missing?"

Then Ali thought she might know what the issue was "Yes, we were talking about those parties". She laid the picture down on the covers and reached up and touched Ardeth's face "But believe me I would much rather be here with you". She smiled as she finished but Ardeth didn't smile back.

"I can not give you anything like you had in Philadelphia."

"Ardeth I know that. I just want to be here with you"

Ardeth moved to sit up and then moved to sit on the side of the bed with his back to Ali "John gave you a life I never can"

Ali moved to sit beside Ardeth but he stood and moved to the window. As she was climbing out of bed she said "I don't want that life Ardeth. I want our life. The life we had before. I want that back"

He turned to look at her and the look on his face surprised her "You were a different person then Ali. I know you lived a comfortable life in Cairo with your Mother, Father and Brother. But it was nothing like the life you lived with John. I know by some of things you and your family have said you had servants. You lived a life a luxury. How will you be happy here?" He then looked back out the window.

Ali was stunned.

"I love you Ardeth, therefore I want to be here. It's that simple"

He turned to look at her again "It's not that simple. I just don't see how we can go back to what we were before."

"Do you think that I've truly changed? I still love you and I want to be with you, but if you don't believe me….." she trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"I just honestly don't think you will be happy out here in the middle of the desert for the rest of your life."

She couldn't believe he was saying that to her. So she lashed out "Maybe, the problem is you really don't want me here after all. Maybe now that I said I would stay you don't want me. Or maybe it's your ego. You can't stand knowing he gave me things you can't!"

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. He brushed by her, grabbed his robe, put his boots and was out the door before she even realized what he was doing.

Ali stood there dumbstruck. She had no clue what had just happened.

Lying down on the bed, she looked at the picture of her and John again.

She did understand how it would make Ardeth worry. She had everything when she and John were together. Anything money could buy they had. But she truly only wanted to be with Ardeth. That's all she wanted.

Somehow, she dozed off. A bit later the door opening brought her out of her slumber.

She didn't move but watched as Ardeth moved to shut the door. As he turned he realized she was awake. He sat down to take off his boots and said "I will sleep over there" and motioned toward the cushions, then added "or if you wish I will escort you to Basel's"

Sitting up in bed Ali said "Do you not want me here?"

"I thought you might not want to be near me tonight"

Shaking her head she said "Come to bed"

Ardeth took off his boots, made his way toward the bed. He then stopped and took off his robe but only sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ali…." But then he stops not knowing what to say. Finally he simply said "I am sorry"

Ali scooted over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, but she didn't look at him.

So he spoke again "I do know you love me. And I do love you"

She nodded "I know, but do you believe me when I say I just want to be with you?"

Ardeth nodded then added "You were right, I let me ego cloud my thoughts. I am truly glad John made you happy and that you lived a good life with him. But it just bothered my ego I can't give you anything like that. I am truly sorry"

She knew how much that admission took out of him. He was a proud man.

"I understand Ardeth, I do. But please believe me I love you and I have thought about the changes in my life when I stay. None of those changes matter as long as I'm with you."

He finally turned to look at her. Taking her face in his hands he said "I do love you Ali Bay. And I am a lucky man that you love me"

Much later Ali lay in his arms sleeping soundly. Ardeth smiled and he too fell into a fitful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Several weeks had gone by when one night as Ali and Ardeth were just making their way to their home from Basel's Jahar approached them.

He bowed and said "My Lord, My Lady"

"Good evening Jahar."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late but I wanted to talk to you with Lizz…Elizabeth not present."

Ali smiled and Ardeth said "Of course, Jahar. Please come in and we can talk"

As they make their way into Ardeth's home he motions for Jahar to sit down at the table.

Ali could see he was nervous and she was quite sure she knew why.

After Ardeth sat down Jahar spoke "My Lady, I was very happy when Elizabeth told me that she and you would be staying, even once the rest of your family returns to America."

Ali smiled "I'm sure you were"

Jahar smiled and then said "Now that I know you and Elizabeth will be staying I wanted to speak to you about her. My Lady, I would like to ask her to be my bride." He stopped then quickly added "If you and My Lord approve"

Ali looked at Ardeth and he winked at her. She then turned and spoke to Jahar "Of course you have our approval Jahar. You are a good man, like your Father. I will be proud to call you my son-in-law."

The biggest smile broke out across Jahar's face. "Thank you My Lord, My Lady. Would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow after the evening meal to speak to Elizabeth? "

Ardeth spoke "I have a better idea. Why don't you and Ahmed come for the meal? If Elizabeth asks ahead of time why you are there we can simply say we need to talk business afterward."

Ali smiled at Ardeth helping the young lovers.

"That would be wonderful My Lord. I will let my Father know." He stood as did Ardeth and Ali. He shook Ardeth's hand but as he stepped to Ali she reached out and hugged him. Blushing he said "Thank you again"

And with that he left to tell his Father of the plan.

As Ali and Ardeth lay down a bit later they were both still thinking about Jahar and Elizabeth.

"May I ask you something my love?"

"Of course"

"Jahar asking for Elizabeth's hand made me think about something. Something that I have known for a very long time, but just did not want to face."

He could tell that Ali didn't know what he was speaking of. So he added "I have no one to take my place. Jahar will take Ahmen's place as 2nd but…." He stopped. Still it hurt to think about their son being gone.

Ali saw the pain in his eyes. She touched his face and he smiled a small smile.

Finally he continued "With Elizabeth being yours and now she will be married to Jahar, I was thinking that perhaps I should offer the position to him"

Ardeth watched several emotions play across Ali's face and then said "But I wanted to make sure you would be alright with it before I do"

Finally she spoke "I think it's a wonderful idea Ardeth. I really do. He would be 2nd anyway, so he has always known he would have responsibility."

"Good, then I will talk to Ahmen tomorrow, just to make sure it's alright with him. Do you think it's appropriate to ask him after he speaks to Elizabeth tomorrow?"

"I think that would be wonderful."

"Very well then that is what I shall do."

The next night just before the evening meal Jahar and Ahmed arrived at Basel's home. Ardeth had told everyone earlier in the day they were coming to discuss business.

Elizabeth took extra time to prepare for the meal and was just coming down the hall as Ahmed and Jahar arrived.

Jahar smiled as he saw her. Walking up to her he said "You look lovely Lizzy".

Elizabeth blushed and quietly said "Thank you"

After the meal everyone was sitting around talking. Jahar stood and said " Lizzy may I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded and followed him over to the seating area of Basel's home.

Standing in front of her, Jahar took her hands. "First I wanted to tell you again, how very happy I am that you will be staying."

Elizabeth looked into his beautiful brown eyes and said "I'm very glad too"

Jahar smiled and said "Last night I stopped by Ardeth's home and spoke to him and your Mother"

"You did?" Elizabeth said. Her mind racing a thousand miles a minute

"Yes I did and now that I have spoken to them, I have a very important question for you. Lizzy, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

For a moment she couldn't speak finally shaking her head yes, she was able to say "YES!"

Jahar pulled her into a strong hug. Then pulling back he placed a quick kiss on her lips "You have made me very happy, love"

She blushed but said "I know we will be happy for many years to come".

Taking his had she said 'Let's go tell everyone"

As they made their way back to the table she said "Jahar asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes"

Everyone clapped. Ali jumped up and hugged Elizabeth and then Jahar. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both"

After a round of hugs and congratulations Ardeth looked at Ali and she nodded, then he spoke "Jahar, I now have a question for you."

"Yes, my Lord"

Ardeth smiled "Now that you're going to be a member of the family, I do believe, in private at least, you should call me and Ali by our given names"

Jahar smiled "Thank you both"

Ardeth nodded and then continued "Now to my question. I spoke to your Father this morning and we agree that since I have no heir to take over as Leader of our Village or Leader of the Twelve Tribes and that because you have been working to be 2nd after your Father is no longer able….that you would actually make the perfect choice to take my place instead."

Jahar stood stunned. It was actually Elizabeth squeezing his hand that brought him back to reality.

"My Lord… I mean Ardeth" he stopped not being able to continue.

Ardeth spoke again "I know it is a monumental decision. If you want to think about it and talk to Elizabeth I understand. I have been so impressed with your Leadership and your willingness to fight right alongside the men, even knowing from an early age you would be 2nd in command someday. You have your Fathers integrity and I know you will be a fine Leader just as he is." Turning he looked at everyone "I do not think he would have ever mentioned it but he saved me as we fought Hudson's men recently" There was a gasp in the room.

Elizabeth spoke "Why didn't you tell us Jahar"

He spoke as a true Warrior "I saved a fellow warrior that is what I'm supposed to do. Of course I am glad I could help Ardeth, but it is just part of the battle"

Jahar watched as Elizabeth took the information in. He then made a motion with his head and shoulders as if asking her what she thought he should do. She squeezed his hand and nodded yes.

He then turned to Ardeth and his Father who was now standing together. "Ardeth, I would be honored to learn from you and be the future Leader of our tribe and all our People"

Ardeth shook his hand and then he and his Father hugged. Ahmed then spoke "Son, you will need to choose a new 2nd"

Jahar nodded "I would like Zahir. He has been in line to be third as long as I have to be second. He's a good man and I trust him with my life. And I consider him a true friend"

Ardeth smiled and looked at Ahmed and then Jahar. "He is a good man and you definitely want your second to be a friend and someone you can trust your life with"

Basel then spoke "Well now that it's settled, I think it's about time to start planning a wedding."


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few weeks the women worked to plan Elizabeth's and Jahar's wedding.

One day Elizabeth came to Ali and Basel with a question. "Mother, Basel may I ask you a question?'

Basel answered "Of course dear"

"Well Jahar and I were talking and I would like to add a bit of Western tradition to our wedding. But I want to make sure it's alright. I do not want it to seem as though I'm going against Medjai tradition."

Basel smiled "Of course you don't my dear. Now tell us your ideas"

Elizabeth looked at Ali then back to Basel "In America it is tradition for the Bride's Father to walk her down the aisle"

She stopped and looked at Ali and watched as a flash of pain came across her face. She reached out and took Ali's hand. Ali smiled so Elizabeth continued "Because my Father can't be here tradition would be that Uncle Peter would walk me down the aisle, and he's already said yes, but he had an idea and Jahar and I want to take it and add something more to it. I want to start out walking down the aisle by myself, to honor Father not being there, then I would like Jonathan to walk me part of the way, then next Uncle Peter."

Basel spoke "I think that is a lovely idea my dear. There should be no problem with adding that I would think, but we can discuss it with Ardeth tonight just to make sure."

Elizabeth nodded "Well actually there is one more part to it and we will definitely need to speak to Ardeth about it. And that's why I wanted to ask you about it first." She saw the confusion in both Ali and Basel's eyes, so she said "I want to ask Ardeth if he will escort me the rest of the way down the aisle after Jonathan and Peter. We want him to be the person that presents me to Jahar"

Tears sprang to Ali's eyes "Oh Elizabeth. I'm sure Ardeth would be honored to do that"

Basel smiled "Yes, I'm sure he will be. We can talk to him tonight"

That night at the evening meal, Ahmed and Jahar joined them as they had frequently in the last few weeks. After the meal Elizabeth turned toward the head of the table "Ardeth, may Jahar and I speak to you for a moment about the wedding."

"Of course Elizabeth"

Elizabeth told him of their plan to have Peter and Jonathan walk her down the aisle and how she planned to walk first alone to symbolize her Father not being there, and that she had discussed it with her Mother and Basel. But that they wanted to make sure he also approved.

"I think that is a fine idea and there should be no problem at all"

"I'm glad and thank you. But there's one more part I would like to ask you and if you say no I understand"

Ardeth was perplexed but said "Of course, Elizabeth"

She suddenly felt nervous and looked to her Mother. Ali smiled and nodded her head.

Getting the confidence she needed she turned back to Ardeth and asked "Ardeth, we would like you to be the last person to walk me down the aisle. I would like you to be the person that presents me to Jahar"

Ardeth sat there a bit stunned. Finally smiling a huge smile he said "Of course I will Elizabeth. I would be honored"

Elizabeth grinned "Thank you , Ardeth. It means so much to me and Jahar"


	15. Chapter 15

Ali awoke very early. In fact the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

She lay there snuggled close to Ardeth, watching him sleep. So much had happened in the last year and a half of her life.

She lost John and watching her pain her family had convinced her that they should go to Egypt just like she and John had talked about.

And so they made the journey. She had felt so many emotions stepping back into the country that had been her home for so many years.

Seeing Basel again was a moment she thought might not ever happen. She had missed her terribly was so happy to see her again.

Then there was the pain and uncertainty of seeing Ardeth for the first time.

Learning what had happened to their son was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. But it explained what had happened and she was thankful to know why Ardeth had sent her away.

And then there was the decision to stay and Elizabeth accepting Jahar's proposal.

So many things had happened.

Feeling Ardeth stir brought her back to the present.

She turned in his arms to face him. He reached out and touched her face "Good morning, _my love"_

"Good morning"

"Today is a very important day"

Ali nodded then added "Yes it is. I was just thinking how the last year and a half led me, led us here"

Ardeth pulled her closer to him. "I have thought about that many times. I am truly sorry you had to go through losing John and will always feel the pain of losing Seduh and our child, but truly believe the Gods were leading us back together. The first days I saw you 23 years ago I knew you were to be a huge part of my life. "

Ali smiled thinking back to that day. Although she had been treated so horribly and at first been terrified of Ardeth she remembered looking into his eyes.

"The first thing I remember is how terrified I was of you. You were quite the imposing figure. But then I looked into your eyes and I knew. I knew you would protect me and be there for me. I also remember feeling drawn to you. You were the most beautiful man I had ever seen." Ali stopped then added "and I mean that in the most manly way possible."

Ardeth laughed and added "the day I brought you back here and Basel had helped you change into our clothing. Your beautiful eyes looking back at me. If you didn't already have my heart that day sealed my fate". Again he laughed

He then leaned over and kissed her softly but it quickly changed into one of passion. Ardeth growled "Allah 23 years and still what you do to me"

Ali laughed into his kiss.

Later that morning Ali sat helping Elizabeth fix her hair "You are going to be the most beautiful bride"

"Thank you Mother. I can't believe that we will be married at Sunset tonight!"

Ali hugged her daughter tightly and they continued on with the preparations.

Finally the time come and Elizabeth and Ali and the rest of the family made their way to the Oasis, the place that Elizabeth and Jahar had chosen to be married.

As ceremony started Ali watched as her daughter made her way down the aisle. First walking by herself, then meeting her Brother, then her Uncle Peter. Then she made her way to Ardeth. Ali's eyes filled with tears as Ardeth presented Elizabeth to Jahar. Ardeth then sat down beside Ali and took her hand.

She smiled as Jahar and Elizabeth shared their 1st kiss as husband and wife.

Late that night after the ceremony and feast Ardeth and Ali made their way home talking about how wonderful the ceremony had been.

Making their way into their home Ardeth pulled Ali to him. "You looked beautiful today"

"Thank you and may I say you looked very handsome"

Ardeth chuckled and then pulled her closer. Ali could feel how tightly he was holding her "Ardeth?"

Pulling back from her a bit he looked into her eyes "I'm sorry my love. I was just thinking about our conversation last night. Just how lucky we are that the Gods brought us back together."

Tears sprang to Ali's eyes. Ardeth reached out and gently wiped them away. "I love you Ali"

"Oh, Ardeth. I love you too and yes we are very lucky that our lives led us back together. I am so happy to be back here with you"

He smiled a sly smile thinking about their argument and how silly it had been to let his ego get in the way "So you will be happy here in the middle of the desert with me" Seeing the odd expression on her face he winked.

A huge smile broke out across her face "Yes, my dear husband I will be happy here with you." She rose up to her tiptoes and kissed him. Moving back down into his waiting arms she said "There is no other place I would rather be".

The End


End file.
